New Family
by Neumzie
Summary: The moment when Edward and Emmett were first met by an overly-excited Alice and relucant Jasper. Taken from Edward and Jasper's Description in Eclipse. Please read and review!


Ok, so this idea was taken from the description Edward gave Bella about how Jasper and Alice found the family and I thought it was just so…Alice of them (seeing as Jasper would never deny her anything) and I just think it's effin hilarious. And to top it off, I was super curious lol

**Disclaimer: I own, just not the rights to Twilight (or is it Eclipse in this case?)**

**(P.s. in case you're wondering what it is that I own, the answer to that would be life lol)**

Alice POV 

"Come on Jasper, the two sons are only a couple of minutes away and I want to meet them!", I whined. Normally I would be more understanding with him about his reluctance to meet new people, but I'm sorry, I _really_ want a family.

"Alice, why do we have to hurry? It's not like they're going anywhere but home, which they're not leaving for in, how many hours did you say? Four?", he asked. To anyone else who didn't know him as well as I did, he would have sounded purely annoyed. But I knew that he could never be annoyed with me. And I could also hear the reluctance and self-doubt in his voice even as he tried to hide it.

"Because I want to stop having to constantly be on the move at all hours of the day as soon as I can! Now come on, they are just up there, hunting" I knew that the boy, man, person, with the odd colored bronze hair, Edward, could hear us with his mind from what I saw in my vision so I sent a thought to him, if only to freak him out.

_Hello! Don't worry, we're not here to hurt or threaten you or something. We just…well you'll see!_

At this point, I could see not only 'see' them, but I could actually see them, smell them, and hear them. They were hunting and Edward was just telling the big one with the curly hair, Emmett, What he had just heard. I sent a reassuring glance at Jasper and grabbed his hand so that he could feel my confidence even more strongly. He looked at me in a way that made me just want to hold him; he looked so scared. Well, maybe not to an outsider who didn't know him, but to me, he looked so doubtful. So I smiled and he melted, right on cue.

We burst through the side of the clearing right as Emmett was saying that they should go and tell a certain Carlisle (who I cannot wait to meet!) if there were more vampires nearby. They both looked astounded at the sight of us and both recovered at the same time but with slightly different reactions: Edward looked from me to Jasper with a mix of suspicion and curiosity while Emmett bent into a half-crouch in defense.

Before Edward could even open his mouth to ask who we were (which he was about 1.5 seconds from doing), I ran up to him and hugged him. When I had let go he looked confused and astounded. In fact they all did. But I didn't care about that.

"Hi Edward! It's so great to finally meet you! And Emmett!", I exclaimed as I practically bounced over to Emmett to hug him as well. Now I hadn't known how he would react, I would have said that had been a stupid idea seeing as he was just in a fighting stance, but the point is that I did know his response, and acted as I saw fit.

I bounced back over to Jasper and looked back excitedly at the two Cullens'. I was so happy; I couldn't stop beaming at them. Edward was looking at me in fascination, trying to decipher all that was happening in my mind. Good luck to him; I can't even keep my thoughts straight at the moment. Luckily Jasper seemed to sense this and promptly put his hands on my shoulders to calm me down. I looked up at him and thanked him with my eyes. I knew he had understood when he stared into my eyes lovingly and humorously.

I looked up at to see Edward looking between the two of us in understanding and fascination. He looked me in the eyes and I came to a conclusion: I like him. I haven't even really spoken to him and I could already feel a kinship towards him. I could see from his eyes that he felt the same way.

Apparently Emmett didn't like the silence, so when he noticed that we were all just staring at each other in shock, he practically yelled, "Who the hell are you!?"

I had completely forgotten that they didn't know as much as we did, so when he yelled that in frustration it suddenly brought me back to my senses.

"O, I am so sorry! I'm Alice. And this is my mate Jasper. We've been looking for you and your family for a long time now and I can't believe that we finally did! It took even longer then it toke Jasper to show up!" I knew I had left some gaping holes in my explanation but I really wanted to see their faces. It was worth it.

Of course Emmett wasn't satisfied, especially when Edward chuckled after he heard what I had done from my mind. "How the hell do you know about our family?! Who are you people?! And stop having private conversations with Edward! Wait, how do you even _know_ to have private conversations with Edward?! And how do you know our names!? I swear to God Edward, if this is some kind of sick, twisted joke, you will think the pain of transforming a sweet, sweet release from what I will do to you!"

Of course at this point, Edward looked at Jasper and I questioningly, but his eyes still holding the humor of the situation. I looked up at Jasper and saw that he was apprehensive all over again. Knowing that he was not going to say much, I took the liberty to tell them a little about us.

"Wow, I knew you're reaction to my statement would be entertaining, but that was hilarious! I'm sorry, let me explain. I have visions of the future sometimes, and I've been having visions of meeting, and becoming part of your family ever since I first woke up.", I elaborated. "The only vision I had before that was of mine and Jaspers meeting. It's taken a couple years for Jasper to find me, seeing as he didn't even know he was looking for me, and then about another year and a half to find you. So I hope you understand why I'm a little excited."

Emmett looked more than a little shocked at this revelation while Edward just raised his eyebrows. It was with this that I remembered that he didn't show much emotion and was always protective of his family.

Emmett was about to tell us that he didn't believe me, so I said, "Your wife's name is Rosalie. You were attacked by a bear somewhere in the mountains and she took you back to Carlisle to save you and you've been together ever since."

After this announcement, I turned from Emmett's incredulous expression to Edward, who immediately looked wary. "You are the oldest of all the 'children' even though you are physically the youngest at seventeen. You were born in Chicago at the turn of the century and 'died' of the Spanish Influenza. You are withdrawn from the rest of the family and like to watch over them so as they do not make the same mistakes you did."

When I finished, they both looked shocked. If I had not have known better, I would have said that they turned even paler than they already were. Edward recovered first but didn't say anything; he just became blank and expressionless again. When he did this, Jasper threw him a look that was clearly confused and looked almost sympathetic.

When Emmett finally recovered, the only thing he could think of to say was, "Well, I'm not gonna lie. You're going to join our family and you only hug Edward? I'm hurt."

At this I laughed and ran over to him and hugged him with all my strength, which is actually a lot considering my size; Emmett was certainly a little surprised.

When I went back over to Jasper, he was still looking at Edward and Edward was looking indifferently back. Emmett seemed to notice as well and looked at me with a questioning look, so I asked, "Jasper? What is it?"

He looked at me and then looked back at Edward and spoke for the first time while in the others' presence. "You really shouldn't do that. Just shut down and stop feeling all those emotions. Emotions are what ties us to what little humanity we have left. Besides, it's scaring me a little bit to have you feeling one thing and looking the complete opposite."

Edward looked taken aback by this comment but otherwise didn't change his composure. He nodded at Jasper and fell silent.

Emmett was, once again looking confused at this exchange, and was about to say so when I cut in, "Jasper's an empathy. He can feel and manipulate the emotions of those around him."

"Ahh. Well considering you said you were gonna be part of our family and all, I highly suggest talking more, because we like to have debates.", He said to Jasper, "Hey! I just realized that, if you stick around, you could calm Rose and Edward down when they get into one of their heated arguments! Finally, I don't have to break up my love and my brother anymore; that's always a downer."

At this, I laughed; I had seen one of their arguments and I must admit, they can get pretty intense. Jasper will have his hands full.

"So, don't you think we should go back to the house and introduce us to everyone? I mean, come on, I have been dying, forgive the pun, to meet Carlisle for ages! Please?", I asked. We have been talking outside too long; I wanted to meet the rest of the family and I wanted to talk to Carlisle very badly; I may know the rough points of his story, but it's always the fine details that make a story.

They both started, Emmett with an "O! Whoops" and a sheepish smile, and turned around and started running into the woods. Jasper reached for my hand and we followed. We ran for about ten minutes in silence with the occasional glance back at us from Edward. I entire time, I was rubbing soothing circles on the back of Jaspers hand.

When we finally came to a large clearing, I had my breath stolen away from me; I had seen the house and how beautiful I was, but to see it in person was absolutely amazing. It was big but not huge; maybe five bedrooms max. It was white blue siding surrounding the roof and the windows on the top floor. It had a large balcony right over an equally large porch. it had a large garden that didn't look to tame nor to wild with some small bushes and one large tree within it. It looked like a home.

I looked at Jasper and saw him looking at me with love in his eyes. The instant our eyes met, we understood exactly what each other were thinking. He saw how happy and choked up I was at the idea of a home, and I saw that he, for the first time, was feeling a small bit of hope.

When we walked in, Edward excused himself to go get the others. Jasper and I looked around in awe with Emmett looking on with humor. After a while, Emmett took us into the living room and we all sat down. Soon after, Edward came back and was accompanied by a tall, calm, and curious looking blonde whom I immediately recognized as Carlisle, a curvy and kind looking woman with caramel colored hair who I took as Esme, and of course, the strikingly beautiful, blonde Rosalie.

Carlisle came forward with his hand raised and said with a warm smile, "Hello. My name is Carlisle, but form what I have heard you already know that." Jasper shook his hand. After he had finished I went up and hugged him. He seemed surprised at my actions but hugged me back with a chuckle, "Edward wasn't joking when he said you were very enthusiastic."

I laughed and said, "No, Edward doesn't exaggerate so he wouldn't say something like that unless he had reason to." I heard Emmett laugh behind me while Carlisle smiled at my joke, but I could see the curiosity in his eyes at my comment. He went to sit like the rest of his family had done during the exchange and I decided it would be a good time to explain. "I'm sorry. I'm Alice, and this is Jasper. I'm sorry if I occasionally reference something about one of you that I really shouldn't know but it feels like I've known you all for years. You see, I can see the future, and I've been getting visions of meeting you all since the time I woke up. It's only of the first things I remember besides the vision telling me my name."

At this, the rest of the family who hadn't heard all this before looked completely shocked. Carlisle recovered first and said, "That's quite an amazing gift you have there. You say that you had a vision telling you your name. Did you not remember it when you had woken up?"

I had seen this coming and was ready for it when it did. "No, I didn't. Actually I can't remember anything from my human life at all. All I know is that I woke up wondering where I was, I had a vision telling me my name was Alice, I had another telling me that Jasper was looking for me, and then I had one showing Jasper and I meeting all of you and learning form you."

In the middle of my speech, Jasper had started rubbing soothing circles in the palm of my hand. I looked over at him and thanked him with my eyes and I got an 'It's OK' look in return.

I looked back over at the family in front of me and noticed that Esme looked very sad. I looked at her questioningly and she said, "You don't remember anything, dear? Not even the pain?" She was already concerned about my well-being and wasn't even her daughter yet. I knew she was loving but, wow. She is amazing. I love her already. Apparently Jasper liked her as well, because I caught him shooting a glance at her that was full of respect and admiration.

After a moment of slightly awkward silence, Carlisle said, "So you want to learn our ways, am I correct? Is that what you meant when you said you would learn from us?" He was calm throughout the entire phrase, but I could tell that he was happy and somewhat proud that some more of his kind had decided to stop killing humans. So I responded with a smile, "Yes please. I may not remember my human life, but I do, somehow, remember my morals and they haven't changed. I only actually slipped nine times in thirty years since waking up!", I said proudly yet modestly at the same time. The fact is, I still killed nine humans who just happened to be in the wrong place in the wrong time, and it would forever be on my conscience.

Edward, having heard these thoughts, immediately snorted bitterly and shot me an encouraging smile and said, "That _is_ something to be proud of. It's much better than my track record, and it only took me four years to complete." He said the last bit bitterly and Carlisle and Esme shot Edward and each other a glance that was not lost on me. They obviously still worried about Edward and how he constantly beats himself up over his little 'excursion'.

Emmett, being Emmett, didn't like the silence and went to break it. Unfortunately, he went to break it with a very tactless question because, again, he is Emmett. "So, now that we know a little bit about you and your track record, Alice dearest, and Eddie-boy's track record, why don't we hear about Jasper's track record, hmm? Or is that a sensitive subject that Is not to be discussed?", he added after he saw Jasper tense up and my worried look. I looked up at him and he silently told me that it was alright, that they should know if they were going to end up being their new family. I smiled encouragingly and grabbed his hand started rubbing circles again.

"No Emmett, it's alright.", Jasper started, "Although, yes, it is a sensitive subject, I feel you probably should know my past."

"Have you ever been down south, where the vampire wars rage rampant?", He asked the room in general. Everyone shook their head except Carlisle, who said, "I have not been to the south; we try to avoid getting caught up in all that. But I have heard many things about them."

"Right," Jasper started again, "Well, for the rest of you that have not heard of them, in the south, there have been wars over the dominance of cities by vampires for I don't even know who long. People will raise up entire armies of newborns to get what the want. They must be newborns because they are the strongest and the most brutal, not to mention the most desperate for blood. These wars have been going on for many, many years and still are today."

Emmett interrupted Jaspers tale and said, "But what does this have to do with you? Don't get me wrong, this is an awesome history lesson, but how is this relevant?" Jasper chuckled, which was a surprise to the Cullens since they had barely seen him express anything but calm, let alone actually laugh. "I'm getting to it Emmett, trust me on this."

"I was born Jasper Whitlock in Houston, Texas in 1844. I was almost seventeen years old when I joined the Confederate Army; I lied and said I was twenty. I may have only been in the army for two years, but in that short amount of time I had been promoted to major over older and more experienced men. I was the youngest major in Texas and didn't even acknowledge my real age. The reason I had been promoted through the ranks so quickly was simply because people had always seemed to…like me. They always listened to what I had to say. My father called it charisma, although I know now that I was obviously something much more."

"Basically, in the battle or Galveston –although that was a pitiful excuse for a battle- I was responsible for evacuating the women and children from the city when the Union's mortar boats reached the harbor. I went about my day, evacuating the people, when I noticed three of the most beautiful women I had ever seen. Me, being the proper southern gentleman that I am, got of my horse and told them to get to safety, thinking that they were from the city. I really should not have been that dumb."

"To cut this story short of all the unnecessary details, when I woke up I was in a different war altogether. I was responsible for training, and sometimes creating, newborns. I made them the best. Hardly any from our side ever died, and if they did, we could create new ones," He added with a wince, "I quickly gained favor with Maria, one of the women who bit me and was in charge of the entire army, and I became her right hand man after she went a little crazy on her to friends and killed them."

"After so long of just senseless killing, the emotions of all my victims could not be ignored any longer. You see, I am an empath, so I could feel everything that my victims were going through; and most of those feelings were despair, hopelessness, and surrender. That disturbed me greatly. Still does in fact. So I left and I wandered, completely lost, for 63 years. Then I found Alice. And she scared the hell out of me when she came bounding up to me saying 'Took you long enough!' I didn't know what to do, so I reverted back to my southern manners, took off my hat, and said 'I'm sorry Ma'am.'

"So that is the end of my tale. Unless of course you would like to hear my exact thoughts and feelings form about an hour ago."

Jasper fell silent with that calm look back on his face, but I can tell that he was being tormented by his memories, and Edwards face only proved it. I was so proud of him; he had told his entire story without hesitation to a group of people he hadn't even really wanted to meet. I put my arm around his waist, pushed myself up off the couch a couple of inches and kissed him on the cheek. I did not care who was or was not there, I was so proud of him for trusting them enough to tell his story to them by himself.

The rest of the family just looked shocked. Esme looked like she would have cried if she could have. Edward looked at Jasper with respect and sympathy, but not pity. Never pity. Pity was for the weak, and Jasper was anything but, and Edward knew that. Emmett looked completely shell shocked. Carlisle though, looked accepting and understanding, and it was Carlisle's expression that I noticed Jasper's eyes linger on for reassurance.

To break the silence that had enveloped the room, Rosalie said, "Well at least now Emmett can have a new wrestling partner and stop feeling the need to drag Edward away form his music and making him crabby for the rest of the day."

At this everyone laughed or smiled. "Let's go upstairs, dears, and I'll show you your room. You've had a big day." Esme said while getting up from the couch.

At that moment, I knew that we had made the right choice in coming here, to the Cullens'. I knew that we would all be immensely happy together. We would laugh, we would fight, we would play, and we would follow each other everywhere and anywhere we needed to. I knew all of this, not from a vision, but from my heart.

Be honest with me dudes. Did it totally suck, was it passable, a little ooc, what? im just wonderin' lol. I took the entire story of Jasper from Eclipse and you can find it written better and with more detail in chapter 13 titled 'Newborn'. All creativity points go to her, im not that cool lol. If your wondering what the house looks like because I didn't describe it very well, there is a link on my profile if you'll care to look at it lol. I've always wanted a house like that somewhere in the woods and that house just kind of screamed "Esme!" at me because it looks so comfortable.


End file.
